


Road Trips and Happy Endings

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Sex, Sherlolly - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: Written based on a prompt from Michaela Pendragon Holmes combining road trips and a back massage that leads to other things. Just a smutty one shot that ended up being two chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michaela Pendragon Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Michaela+Pendragon+Holmes).



> This is written for Michaela Pendragon Holmes. She's off on a road trip and asked for a Sherlolly story where there are massages and nakedness and the fun ensues. I've warped the original request a bit, partly to honour the road trip but also I've just realised I flipped the request around. She wanted Molly massaging Sherlock and I've written Sherlock massaging Molly. Hope you don't mind Michaela and I hope you have a safe and enjoyable road trip.

'I still don't understand why we had to drive all the way to Aberdeen,' grumbled Molly as she slowly and stiffly exited the driver's seat of the BMW.

'I've already told you Molly, I needed to prove that it was possible for the murderer to get to Aberdeen station before the 20:47 to London Kings Cross. His alibi is weak and now I know it was possible for him to make the drive in the allotted time whilst avoiding cameras. He must have planned the route in advance which proves premeditation.'

He clapped his hands together in delight and smiled at Molly. 'Oh yes, it's all coming together.'

'That may be so Sherlock but I've just spent fifteen hours in a car and my back is killing me.' Molly arched her back unknowingly pushing her breasts up against the slightly translucent material of her shirt.

Sherlock's eyes flicked down momentarily before returning back to her face. He sniffed. 'I take it you don't want to fly back this evening then?'

'You're damn right I don't. I want a shower, a massage and a comfy bed, preferably with some food and wine thrown in for good measure. I can't believe you aren't stiff.'

Sherlock just raised an eyebrow and smirked and watched as the inevitable blush spread across Molly's face when she realised her double-entendre.

'Fine, give me a minute to call Mycroft; I'm sure something can be arranged. He pulled his phone out and dialled holding it against his ear as he casually strolled away from the car with one hand in his trouser pocket. Molly couldn't help but watch him, enjoying the way the material stretched across his backside. She knew she was staring but watching him could be intoxicating at times, especially when he wasn't aware of her gaze. These were small, snatched moments that she allowed herself infrequently.

A couple of minutes later and Sherlock turned back to her. 'Well the bad news is that there aren't many hotel rooms available due to some event or other that's taking place. Anthea did say what it was but I couldn't be bothered retaining it. The good news is she found us a room at the Marmaison, I told her not to book anything less than four star.'

'Oh, right. Thanks. When you say room though, surely you meant rooms?'

'Technicalities, Molly. Come on, I'll drive.'

Molly groaned at the thought of getting back into the car but with the end in sight it was worth it so she made her way round to the passenger side.

An hour later and Molly was wrapped up in a fluffy white robe and eating a sandwich with a glass of wine at her side. She'd just had a gorgeously hot shower and now she was propped up on a bank of cushions on a huge, comfy bed with the lighting nice and muted so as to not hurt her tired eyes. Life was feeling much better. The kinks in her back hadn't gone away but they were feeling a little better. She took a large gulp of her wine and eyed the bathroom door. The only fly in the ointment was she was definitely sharing it all with Sherlock and that seemed to include a bed for the night.

Apparently this suite was the only one Anthea could find in the city centre at short notice. It was this or a Travelodge and even Molly had to admit that she preferred the luxury option even if it did mean sharing it with the man she'd been in unrequited love with for almost a decade.

She could hear the shower running and she tried not to think about the fact that he was less than fifty feet away from her and naked. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the way her body was reacting to the images her mind had conjured up. It was in no way helped though when Sherlock exited the room carrying his robe and wearing nothing but a white towel slung around his waist.

He threw the robe on the bed and looked at a couple of small plastic bottles in his hand. Molly had another drink of wine as she tried not to devour him with her eyes; she suspected she was failing though as she watched a single, lucky droplet of water slide down his chest and over his flat stomach until it was absorbed by the towel just by what suspiciously looked like the start of a happy trail.

Desperately she tried to distract herself before she said or did something inappropriate. 'What have you got there then?' She gestured at the bottle; they looked like a couple of the complementary toiletries laid out for them in a basket in the bathroom.

Sherlock looked up at her and smiled. 'Hand lotion and body oil, I think the oil is better don't you?'

She shrugged. 'I don't know. What's it for?'

'Your massage.'

Molly almost choked for a second and ended up coughing and having to take yet another sip of her drink. It was already starting to go to her head and given the bent of the conversation she was suspecting she might be needing a lot more.

'S..sorry?'

'You said you needed a back massage after the journey.'

'Well, I know I said it but I didn't mean it.'

'It's your lucky day then isn't it, because I'm happy to oblige. Now take your robe off and roll over.'

Sherlock had made his way over to the bedside cabinet where he deposited the small bottle before turning to the food cart and pouring himself some wine. He tilted the bottle towards Molly and she nodded, her mind still struggling to comprehend what he was suggesting. He topped up her glass and put the bottle back down before turning back to her.

'Come on Molly, I was going to say we haven't got all night but I suppose we actually have, haven't we.' He smiled and took a drink of his wine.

'I...I can't just strip off.'

He rolled his eyes. 'It's not like I haven't seen a woman naked before Molly, anyway I'm sure you can manage it without flashing everything, if you're so worried.'

She couldn't believe he was actually offering to do this but she decided then and there that she wasn't going to pass this chance up. The thought of him putting his hands on her, no matter how innocently was way too tempting.

'Fine, but at least turn around.'

He huffed but did as she asked and she could hear him picking at the crisps and eating them.

Quick as she could she slid out of her robe and lay down on her front using the robe to cover her bum and tucking it in around her waist. She knew she was probably bright red but as her face was against the pillows she hoped he wouldn't notice.

She still couldn't help the squeak of shock that she let out though as he knelt on the bed before straddling her, sitting on her thighs just below her bum.

She squeaked a second time when he pulled the robe down so it was barely covering her backside as opposed to being up around her waist.

'Relax Molly but I actually do need access to your back for this to be effective.'

She could almost hear the smirk in his voice but her disgruntlement was superseded by hearing him undo the bottle of oil followed by a slick, slurp of the viscous liquid as he rubbed his hands together warming it. She couldn't help it but she knew she was holding her breath as she waited for the first touch and even though she was expecting it she still jumped as he placed his hands on her back at the level of her waist and then let them smoothly glide up to her shoulders.

Within seconds Molly was moaning in reaction to his touch. His hands felt as though they covered more of her skin than they ought to; they were warm and his touch was firm and confident. He swept back down spreading the oil across her back almost to her backside. She should have been embarrassed about her reaction but she was too lost in the sensation.

As he moved across her muscles working his thumbs up her spine Molly knew she was being far more vocal than she ought to be but she couldn't seem to rein it in. He worked up and then over her shoulders and her neck and it was not just blissful but deeply arousing and Molly was acutely aware that she was starting to get wet, her muscles deep inside her starting to react. If this had been anyone else in this situation she would be taking it as a precursor to sex and it seemed her body couldn't make that differentiation.

It wasn't helped by the fact that each time his hands moved down he seemed to push her robe further and further south, his hands covering more and more of her backside squeezing the skin and kneading the muscles.

He shifted slightly against her and then reached for the bottle needing more oil but not before she heard him take another draught of his wine. This had her leaning up and twisting around to reach for her own glass, needing something, anything, to calm her. It felt as though her body was on fire for him and she knew it was wrong.

As she clutched at her naked breasts with one hand and held the glass with the other she couldn't help but meet Sherlock's gaze and what she saw there just confused her. He looked...aroused and she saw his eyes move down to where she was barely covering herself and he was...staring.

She wasn't sure if it was the wine or the situation but she put her glass back and then took a deep breath before she started to roll onto her back, forcing him to lift off her a little to accommodate the movement.

For a second she lay there looking up at him then she slowly moved her arm and hand away from her breasts. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she honestly had no idea how he would react. His eyes travelled over her chest as he distractedly rubbed his hands together warming a new batch of oil but rather than reject her he tentatively placed his hands on her ribs, his thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts, almost reverently, and she let out a small gasp, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment. Her gamble appeared to have paid off.

For a couple of seconds his hands didn't move but then he let them glide up and over the mounds of her breasts, the oil aiding his movements making everything slick and sensual. He carried on going, moving up to her shoulders and down her upper arms before returning back to her ribs and repeating the move. The feel of his rough, familiar hands on her naked skin was almost too much to bear and Molly knew that she was desperate for more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you're all enjoying this one, and I'm hoping I've managed to publish the final part before Michaela Pendragon Holmes goes on her own road trip but if not this is a little something for when she gets back.
> 
> And to all of you wishing you could have your own Sherlock massage get in line as the queue is now quite long and I'm at the front ;).

As Sherlock's hands moved over her body Molly's mind felt as though it was in free fall. How had they gone from a crime-related road trip to this...and what even was this? Sherlock giving her a topless massage that was sending all sorts of mixed messages to not only her mind and her body but to her heart as well.

She wondered if he could feel how hard her heart was beating in her chest and whether any of this was affecting him in any way at all. She needed answers. She knew she might end up regretting this but she just needed to know...and so she caught one of his hands with her own, their fingers linking together. She saw him look at the connection and he swallowed heavily before his eyes met with hers and there was no need for words. Instead he brought his other hand to rest on the bed at the side of her head and then he leant over her, his beautiful face filling her vision as he moved closer.

His eyes seemed to search her face as though looking for answers but all he let out was a low, orgasm-inducing 'Molly' before his mouth met hers. The kiss started out feeling a little uncertain as though he was out of practice or unfamiliar with it, though Molly quickly reminded herself that he probably was, but he grew in confidence with each passing second. She felt as if she was being consumed by him, she couldn't think straight, she was barely breathing and it made her feel light-headed and faint.

He brought their linked hands above her head and pressed her hand into the pillows as he shifted his body so he was lying more on top of her and she could feel her breasts grazing his equally naked chest. All the while the kiss continued and it was so damn good that she never wanted it to stop. His lips seemed to move in perfect synchronicity with her own, increasing her arousal levels with every moment that passed.

Slowly, as though afraid she might break the spell, she let her free hand slide up his side from his waist to his rib cage. She could feel the heat of his body pressing against her own and as his hips rocked against her slightly she realised with a start that he was hard...for her...because of her and what they were doing. That thought alone had her moaning into his mouth and it seemed to drive him on and he thrust himself against her through his towel and the robe that was still wrapped around her lower half.

Every nerve ending in her body seemed to be linked directly to her groin and she knew she wanted him inside her, moving against her, making her cry out his name as she came. It still felt so unreal though even as she felt the heart-rending reality of the scars on his back under her fingers. The juxtaposition of the real and the dreamlike making her head spin...she needed air, she needed to breath. He seemed to sense it and he broke off the kiss and when their eyes met again she was surprised by how dilated his were, they were almost black...just a ring of greenish blue around the edges.

His gaze was painfully intense and his voice was almost a whisper when he spoke. 'Dammit Molly, I want to fuck you.'

She groaned and her eyes closed for a moment at hearing those words that she had longed to hear for so many years now. He didn't wait for an answer, he didn't need to; he knew it, he'd always known it, so instead he let his mouth travel along her jaw and down her neck, biting and sucking on the tender skin; marking her in a way that felt possessive and primal.

When he let her hand go she immediately moved it down to his towel, tugging where he'd tucked it in and feeling it come loose easily. She could feel his erection now hard and leaking against her thigh as he rutted against her and she almost mewled with need. It didn't seem like he was in any rush though as he pulled away from her moving slowly down her body until his mouth was level with her breasts.

As his tongue circled her nipple Molly finally let her eyes close as she gave in to pure physical sensation. Her hands were tangling in Sherlock's damp curls as he bit down lightly making her moan repeatedly as she arched her body up towards his desperately searching for some kind of satisfaction. She wondered if she could actually come just from his attention to her breasts alone but then she felt his hand pushing the material of her robe out of the way before cupping her sex, his fingers already seeking out her centre.

As he pushed a single digit inside her Molly started to come. She was almost embarrassed by how fast it all happened but it was the combination of the massage, the buildup and just the sheer fact that this was Sherlock and she had wanted him, craved him for so long. He let her ride out her orgasm before withdrawing his hand and looking up at her smiling wickedly as he made a point of sucking his finger clean, his cheeks hollowing out with the move and leaving Molly speechless. One thing she was clear on though was that she wanted her own fun. She wanted to explore his body, to kiss him and lick him and bring him to the brink before she finally let him have her.

She sat up forcing him to his knees before leaning forwards, her hands either side of his face and capturing his lips in a long, slow kiss that had her body igniting with need all over again. This time his tongue ventured into her mouth, tangling and toying with her own and she heard him groan, sending shivers down her body.

Slowly, and still kissing him she pushed him backwards on the large bed until he was on his back and she was straddling him. He was still pushing his hips up towards her and she could feel just how hard she was as his cock rubbed against her making her moan.

Her hands were on his chest and she wanted to touch and kiss every inch of him; all those things that she had been fantasising about for years were suddenly possible and as the kiss came to a natural end she let her tongue and lips explore that long, white neck and throat. She placed wet, open mouthed kisses on each of the moles that she had seen there working her way slowly down. Her nails scraped over his nipples before her mouth followed. He was so vocal in his pleasure, letting her know just what he enjoyed and hearing his groans and words just turned her on even more. His voice was so damned sexy, it always had been and hearing him now just sent her mind spinning.

As she licked and kissed her way down his stomach his hands moved to her hair, his fingers on her scalp, tugging lightly on the roots which in turn made her moan as she felt a fresh gush of wetness between her legs. She was so ready for him but she still wanted more, she wanted to taste him, to feel the length of him in her mouth. As she settled herself lower on his legs and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock she couldn't help but look up at him just to find him staring back at her with what looked like disbelief on his face, as though he couldn't quite take in what she was about to do. She saw him lick his lips before biting down on the lower one and as she lifted his cock to her mouth she saw his eyes roll back in his head and he just muttered a strangled 'oh God'.

She let her tongue circle the head tasting the pre-cum that was leaking out of him and she moaned, sending vibrations all the way down his cock causing him to involuntarily pulse in response. He was big and she knew she would never be able to take all of it in but as she slowly let it slip and slide in and out of her mouth she took him deeper every time hearing every gasp and moan that left his lips, each one building and increasing her own desperate arousal.

She was about to cup his balls when he suddenly curled up, pulling lightly on her hair. 'God Molly, you have to stop...please.'

Reluctantly she removed his cock from her mouth and she sat up smiling and wiping her lips as she watched him taking a couple of shuddering breaths as he fought to control his reactions. She could see more cum leaking out of him and she knew he was close.

Finally, he glanced up at her and gave a weak smile, 'dammit Molly, you're too good at that. Now come here and kiss me again.'

She crawled back up his body until she was once again sat astride his hips, his cock once again rubbing against her as he held her face and kissed her with more passion than she had ever thought he'd be capable of. A minute later and she couldn't wait any longer to feel him inside her and so she broke away and raised herself up on her knees watching his face as she positioned him before sliding down onto him. Even though she was ready for him she was surprised by how much he filled and stretched her. It was a devastatingly hot sensation and watching his open mouthed expression made her muscles clench around him, already hinting at her second orgasm.

As she finally reached the limits of their bodies they both took a moment to get used to the feeling of being so intimately connected. Her face was in the crook of Sherlock's neck, her lips against his skin as his hands held her hips lightly. It wasn't long though before she felt an overwhelming desire to move, to feel the full length of him moving inside her, hitting all those places that made her toes curl and her eyes squeeze shut.

His hands made their way from her hips to her breasts and she sat up a little, leaning over him, giving him better access; loving the feel of his mouth and hands on her skin. She could sense the relentless build of her climax and it was intoxicating, driving her on as she rode him, seeking out her own pleasure; knowing it would bring him his.

His body was magnificent; he seemed to be made for her and her alone. He knew instinctively what she needed and how and within a few short minutes she was crying out his name as the orgasm rolled over her in waves. It blinded her and had her moving almost without the consciousness of what she was doing. It seemed to last far longer than any orgasm she'd experienced before and it milked Sherlock's from him too. He came with a roar, his hands pulling her down onto him as he thrust up into her as hard as he could.

It felt like it was minutes before she regained her senses though she knew it couldn't have been that long as they continued to hold each other close, pressing kisses against whatever part of the other they could reach; Sherlock's thumb rubbing circles on the top of her thigh.

Finally, reluctantly Molly moved off Sherlock's lap and she made her way to the bathroom to clean up. Now that it was all over she was starting to wonder how they were both going to handle the consequences. She hoped it wouldn't destroy their friendship and she knew that she herself would very much like it to be the start of something more but she had no idea what Sherlock would think.

She also realised that she had come into the bathroom naked and would now have to exit the same way as all the robes and towels were now in the bedroom. She took a deep breath and decided the only thing she could do was hold her head up high and act as natural as possible. What would be would be.

As she walked out Sherlock had moved so that he was now lying against the pillows and headboard and he was busy texting on his phone. That wasn't what caught her attention though, it was the fact that he was lying there still stark naked, his now flaccid penis resting against his leg. It seemed bizarre to see him so relaxed and nude and it made her swallow heavily even as her eyes greedily raked over his body, trying to memorise every detail.

She picked up her glass of wine and then climbed onto the bed to join him. 'Who are you texting?'

'Lestrade. It came to me, whilst we were having sex, how we can break the alibi so I'm just telling him what he needs to go and do. There's no point us having to rush back if we don't have to, he can pick up the legwork now.'

With the text finished he threw the phone on the bedside cabinet and turned his attention back to Molly. 'So, any regrets about the road trip now?'

Molly shrugged nervously and took a sip of her drink. 'I don't know, it depends?'

'On what?' He narrowed his eyes for a moment and then let out an 'ahh' as he figured it out. 'You're worried about what this means, well that's easy enough. It means that my plan to get you away from all the shit that's being going on in London and with my family recently worked. This room was always booked for us and yes there were other rooms in the hotel and we didn't have to share...but I wanted to Molly. Ever since that phone call I've been thinking about us and about how I feel and I've finally realised and accepted that I love you and that's not going to go away. So, Molly, I'm yours...if you still want me. Do you?'

He raised his eyes and they met with hers and she took a moment to absorb what he had just said before letting a smile spread across her face. 'Yes, yes of course I still want you...and...I love you too.'

As he moved to kiss her again Molly knew she would never forget her road trip with Sherlock and their happy ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In more ways than one...snicker...or is it just my dirty mind that thinks of something different with the term happy ending? Anyway, there we have it, reasonably short and sweet for me and I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems they are well on their way to the happy ending but are you...happy that is ;). You know how needy I get so let me know if you want the second and final chapter.


End file.
